How to fall in love in 40 days
by SpeakNow143
Summary: Jack makes a bet with Milton saying he can make Kim fall in love with him in under 40 days. Will probably be in only Jacks point of view unless I think it is necessary to be in someone else's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

I am writing my second story! Okay so it is a multi chapter another Kim and jack romance! Okay this whole story is going to be in jacks point of view unless I change my mind!

Disclaimer: I don't own kickin'it if I did you would not be reading this you would be watching it on TV.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter one how it all started**

We were in the guys change room at the dojo, it always takes Kim forever to get ready so we usually play some sort of game Kim isn't even at the Dojo yet so we will have quite some time to truth or dare each other. Me Milton, Jerry, and Eddie are all playing truth or dare. However we are using the randomizer app to decide who goes next. Eddie says it's 'more fun this way' or whatever.

"And it is...," Jerry said trying to build suspense. A usless atambpte really because all that he is being is super anoying.

"Just press the stupid button already!" Milton said frustratedly. "Who even gave you the job of button presser anyway?" Milton said making a very valid point. To be honest we never trust Jerry with a job and if I remember correctly the only reason he is doing so now is because he won a coin with Eddie. Why Eddie agreed to this or was even allowed to make this kind of desiction without our permison I have no idea.

"Ohhhh! Jack is spaced out he must be thinking about Kim!" Jerry said in an obvious atempt to draw attention away from himself. However it worked because now everyone was staring at me curiously. I rolled my eyes however now that Jerry mentioned it I couldn't get her off my mind. Her long blond hair. Her snort when she laughs. The way she always smels like cherries. Don't ask how I know that last one. Or how she loses herself in karate as she gose through the motions. She is breathtaking. Darn it that last line made me sound like a girl dosen't it? Ahhh!_ It's what love dose to a guy._ Shut up stupid contious. _You so have a crush on her. _No I don't she is just my friend. _Denial is the first sign of a crush! _Go away! _For now I guess._ For now? Okay I know what you are thinking! Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity, blah blah blah! I don't believe in that though okay? I believe talking to yourself isn't werid it's when you lose in an argument with yourself that it's werid.

"If he wasn't thinking of her before he definiatly is now!" Milton teased. I could already feel my face go 10 different shades of red. Darn! Thats not the kind of guy I am I don't blush! _YOU JUST DID ten different shades wait make that 11! _What happened to leaving me alone? _I did for a whole 2 minutes!_

"FineIlikeher," I said really fast. Crap! did I just say that out loud? _Yes I believe that you did! _Everyone burst out laughing.

"IT's Milton's turn," Jerry inturrupted I think he was trying to make it up to me after having redirected all of the attention to me.

"Okay Jack truth or dare?" Milton asked, as he turned his body so that it fully faced me.

"Truth," I decided. Milton has the worst dares so I thought truth was the safest.

"On a scale of 1 to 10 how much do you like Kim?" he asked.

"11," I replied then sighed. They would make me answer and they already knew I liked her anyway.

"Okay want to make a bet?" Milton asked. He had a devilish smile and I should have known right then that this was a really bad idea but I couldn't help myself.

"Sure," I replied. As I smirked.

"I bet you could not get Kim to fall for you in under 40 days. Loser has to clean the boys washroom for a month," Milton said. I then heard a chorus of oh's and ah's from the surprisingly quiet so far Jerry and Eddie. The worst part I knew Milton wanted me to win but he just wants me to stop being such a coward.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sorry it's so short it is just an introduction though I promise the others will be way longer! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys just putting it out there I never give up on stories because I hate when people do that but just warning you my updating won't be consistent because I'll admit it I am an unorganized person who dose not have a lot of free time. Enjoy! :) disclaimer i dont own kickin'it.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 2 finishing up a bet**

I was a miltons we were having a sleepover. I was not really a fan of the idea and it didn't help that Milto would not let go of the bet right now. "I'm not sure Milton," I said awkwardly. I hate the thought of all this because I don't want to ruin Kim and I's friendship. At the same time if I don't I will regret it for the rest of my life. _No you will regret not asking her you fool! _Shut up! _If I had a face of my own you would see that I am smirking right now!_

My cell phone vibrated and I looked down I got a text from Kim. _OHHH! _SHUT _up I know I know gosh no need to be so rude!_

**Kim: hey what's up?**

**Jack: Sleepover at Milton's remember?**

**Kim: Oh yeah forgot **

**Jack: No problem how are you?**

**Kim: Oh I'm good just finished having dinner.**

**Jack: What did you have?**

**Kim: Pizza me and fam watched a movie and ate pizza**

**Jack: Lucky you Miltons mom had us eat vegtables and threatened to spoon feed them to us if we didn't eat them!**

**Kim: Oh I would have payed to see that**

**Jack: So any reason you texted me?**

**Kim: OH yeah! I was just checking are you still going to walk to school with me tomorrow?**

I looked up from my cell phone I didn't notice I had been texting her for like 10 minutes.

"Who was that?" asked Eddie.

"Kim," I said pretending I didn't care. _You so care!_ I know okay? and I did know I am always excited when she texts me.

"Oh come on are really going to turn down Milton scrubbing toilets?" asked Jerry.

"Okay fine I'll do it," I said.

I looked down at my phone and replied.

**Jack: definitely**

**Kim: Okay good night**

**Jack: Good night Kimmy**

**Kim: Hey don't call me that**

**Jack: Good night**

I turned off my phone and then looked up at the guys who were now in a deep discussion. Until I over heard Eddie.

"Told you he would cave in easy," said Eddie in a whisper. He was obviously trying to tell only Milton but Eddie isn't as sly as he claims to be.

"Okay Eddie I will give you your five dollars tomorrow. Happy now?" Milton said.

"Wait you were betting on how quickly I would except the bet?" I asked. To be honest though I wasn't all that suprised what did suprise me was thatMilton took part in it I alway picture it below him to do stuff like that, I sometimes forget that he's a teen. To be honest he's more of the adult figure he kind of makes up for the maturity that Rudy lacks.

"Ya pretty much," Eddie said.

"You can't go back on the bet now though," Jerry said.

"I wasn't planning on it, but wait you had that whole truth or dare game planed out?" I asked.

"Kind of," Milton whispered.

"Yeah," Eddie said.

"You bet we did," yelled Jerry.

"Wait what are you betting we did?" asked Jerry. Oh Jerry Jerry Jerry I sometimes feel bad for him but its hard to when he is so happy all of the time it's better if he dosen't know everything to be honest. A Jerry that was smart would be an unhappy Jerry and that is not something I ever want to see!

"Jerry...never mind. Okay how are you going to ask her out?" asked Milton.

"Woah dude, I can't just ask her out okay I have to make her fall in love with me first. Anyway that is for me to know and you to find out about in 40 days," I said. "Oh and guys this bet stays between is if Kim finds out she will kill us all," I added with a smirk as I rested my hands behind my head and leaned back against the wall.

"Deal," they all said in unison.

0o0o0o0o0o0

I know, I know it was still kinda

short but I haven't gotten to the good part yet okay thanks so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

I have officially reached my third chapter yeah! Sorry I'm just an overly excited person! So I just want to thank anyone who is still reading this on the third chapter.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 3 walking with a secret**

****Day 1 (39 days to go)

I here a knock on the door. She was fast. Seriously isn't it supposed to take them extra long to get dressed. Between choosing the outfits and whatever! Seriously she is 10 minutes early.

I still don't have a plan for today so I'm going to wing and experiment or whatever. If I screw up today that means I have would still 39 days left to have her fall as in love with me as i am with her. At the same time if I mess up it might take 45 days to get her to forgive me. Thats 6 days more than i will have! And not only will i have ruined my chances i don't want to clean the dojo washroom! AH I am so confused!

Here is the number one reason to why i am so confused: Usually I ask Kim for girl advice so I can't ask her. You know what I made up my mind I am going to watch carefully today so I know exactly what to do tomorrow!

I walk down the stairs and open the door. "Wow Kim you look great," I said. She looks even more beautiful than she usually dose. She is wearing a purple floral dress an black flats. Plus she let her hair down and it is up in a ponytail 90% of the time!

"So Kim are we walking? Or should I go grab my skateboard?" I asked.

"Let's walk today," she said. The tone of her voice tells me she is not telling me something, but I am keeping things from her to so I don't bug her about it.

"So how was the sleepover, oh and I thought guys didn't do sleepovers," she said smiling.

"They don't, but in Eddies eyes we are men who don't care about what other kids think about us," I said and we both burst out laughing. "Well at least thats what he told us to try and convince us to have a sleepover."

"Look Jack I need to tell you something," Kim said smiling awkwardly.

"Anything," I said.

"Okay I was at the mall with Grace on Sunday. We were walking out of Areopostale you know because they had that big sale," she said slowly. Here comes what she is hiding from me.

Then she stopped talking so I turned to her and stopped walking school stood there looked her in the eyes.

"I don't know if I should tell you," she said. She just completely spoiled the mood! I was going to kiss here! Do you know how long it is going to take to rebuild up all that courage! Unbelievable!

"Come on spit it out. You have to tell me now!" I said desperate to know what was so important!

"Brody asked me out!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Uh Oh cliffhanger! And brochacho boy is back thanks for reading have the next chapter up soon! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I am so sorry that I haven't updated lately! But like I said earlier I am an in organized mess! You see I had written an update the same day I wrote chapter 3 however it didn't save and I lost it! Then I wrote it out again 5 days ago but I didn't like it so here is chapter 4 after much hard work enjoy!

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 4 hiding behind arguments**

Day 1 (39 days left)

"Wait, what?" I asked. I was stunned. Sure Brody never joined the Black Dragons. To ask Kim out though, how could he? Has he no shame!

"I said..," she started but I interrupted. As I remembered one very important part of him asking her out. Her reply.

"What did you answer?" I asked struggling to stay calm but I didn't do well.

"I said yes, " she said. I could feel steam coming out of my ears! How could she.

"Wait why? How do you not know that he is just using you again!" I said desperately. Okay one thing was clear now we were both hiding behind arguments to keep the truth from one another. However levaeing each Luther with a enough information to be able to a revue about it.

"He's moved on and so have I! Maybe you should try it too!" She yelled.

"You don't know that!" I said. "You certainly didn't notice last time now did you!"

"Jack I can't believe you," she yelled.

"Come on Kim you guys aren't even in love!" I yelled back.

"How would you even know what love is?" she said. "The only girl you talk about is Donna Tobin and your longest lasting relationship was 2 weeks!" She said impatiently.

"Oh! Says the girl who's longest lasting relationship was 1 week and a half!" I said. The moment I said it though and saw the look on her face I regretted it.

"I thought you were my best friend! You are supposed to support me, and my decisions! Right or wrong!" she spat.

"I know some one who loves you more!" I said.

"Really? Who?" She replied sarcastically.

Then I froze I didn't know what to do. It was like my feet were glued to the ground and my face went blank. I was like a statue incapable of moving. I don't even know if I'm breathing right now.

"That's what I thought," she said.

It was only when she turned around to storm off that I gained my bearings.

"Wait," I said running after her. "I'll tell you," I said not knowing how to fraise my next sentence. All I knew was that it would not be easy. Actually there was one other thing I knew we were definetly going to be late for school.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it the next one will be better I promise! Happy late thanks giving!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello what's up? PLEASE READ THIS: guys this is a Kim Jack story Jack just have a bit of competition, but I assure you this is not a Kim Brody story! Just wanted to clear that up!

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 5 unbelievable confessions**

****Day 1 (39 days left)

"I do," I said hesitantly. Having no idea how she would react.

"Pardon?" She asked questioningly. Something in her voice sounded like she wanted what I said to be true but didn't believe it. So I said the next sentence with more confidence.

"I love you," I said slowly.

"That is low Jack, to try and trick me into thinking you like me just so that I won't go out with Brody! I thought you were better than that," she said accusingly. Okay so I obviously judged her tone of voice wrong!

"No you don't understand," I pleaded. I needed to explain this to her.

"Oh so what you mean is you don't love me, just more than Brody loves me?" She said. With a hurt expression on her face. It was Kim's signature hurt face that always made it look like she wanted to yell 'I'm gonna kill you' I have to say I was a little scared. Only a little though and wasn't telling anyone!

"No," I started but she interrupted me.

"Stop Jack you are only making things worse," she said then turned around and stormed off.

At lunch...

"Yeah and then she doesn't believe me! Can you believe her? How do you like someone who says brochacho anyway? The word is just stupid!" I continued to rant.

The Milton nodded in a spot to my left and I noticed that they were approaching us. Luckily they were out of ear shot. Why wouldn't they just sit with Brody's friends though?

"Hey," Brody said to me as if he were tough. Ha! If it weren't for Kim I would kick that smirk right of his face! "Just wanted to clarify, Kim loves me not you get over it!" he whispered in my ear.

"Excuse me?" I said calmly.

"Leave him alone Jack," Kim said and I looked her right in the eye.

"Kim why didn't you believe me this morning. I swear I wasn't lying," I said.

"Leave her alone Jack!" Brody budded in. Goodness all Brody did was copy what Kim said but substituted him for her. Can he not come up with his own sentences.

"Oh are you scared Jack? Are you scared of me?" Brody taunted. As if I was scared of him please he is a jerk who needs to get a life of his own!

You know what that is it! He should have just done that! However my friends know me too well, and held my back.

"Jerk," I whispered as he stormed off. With Kim glued to his side.

After school...

So I am walking to the dojo 20 minutes early because I need somewhere to blow off some steam. Seriously my mom keeps bombarding me with questions. Do I not deserve some privacy!

I march into the dojo and go strait to the change rooms to get ready.

Only when I stop in front of the change room doors do I hear it.

Crying, and it is coming from the girls change rooms. That only means one thing. Kim.

I barge into the girls change room. Which now that I think about it wasn't very smart of me because Kim could be changing. However I am lucky that she is not. Kim sits crying in the corner. I have to say I am a little stunned, I have never not even once seen Kim cry until now. This definitely is not the Kim I know.

She looks up at me. "Jack," she croaks.

"Yeah, it's me what's wrong?" I asked in a whisper.

I sit down next to her. "Okay who did this to you i swear," i start talking but am interrupted by her as she hands me her phone.

I look at it on the screen is a picture, sent from Grace. The message is.

-We all warned you about him Kim-

Then the door opens.

"What is going on?"

Brody

0o0o0o0o0o0

Thanks for reading I know I know Kim isn't really herself in the end here! But I thought it would be more dramatic this way. Sorry the last chapter wasn't so great but I needed something to lead up to this!


	6. Chapter 6

I want to answer some reviews first, Maddie: Yes I'm Canadian!Webba012: I did want to do 1 day a chapter but if you didn't notice I have had a bit of an obsession with cliff hangers but after this chapter I will do a day per chapter unless I feel I shouldn't. Fufucuddleypoops: yes yes I do love cliffys. If you have any questions about the story review or pm me! Enjoy chapter 6!

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 6 everything I ever wanted when I thought I lost it all**

_C_hapter 6 day 1 (39 days left)

I looked back over the photo it looked like Brody kissing a girl. Oh my goodness that jerk he's kissing Donna Tobin! Seriously? How could he do this to Kim Donna is her worst enemy dose he know Kim at all?

"Hey honey, you said you wanted to talk to me," said Brody. He asks it as if nothing is wrong. All of a sudden the weak crying Kim was gone and she stood up and looked him in the eye. There was the Kim I knew.

"How could you cheat on me like that!" She said in a way that sounded threatening.

"I don't know what your talking about," he stuttered. Looking down at his shoes. I decided to give them some space so I walked out of the change room and stood at the door listening. Hey think what you want but she could need help! Okay probably not but still.

"Oh really than who is guy in the photo that spread through out school like wild fire in 2 hours?" She said calmly.

"Come on baby we had a connection!" Brody begged.

"We dated for less then 24 hours! Then you kissed Donna how long did you plan on keeping this up?" She asked.

"Longer than this. Okay, fine. You caught me, don't I get a second chance?" He asked and whispered the first part. Man he sounded pathetic.

"This was your third strike I'm sorry but your out," Kim said.

"Oh really how did I get three," he asked with a smirk.

"Okay 1, asking me to the cotillion without liking me, 2, working with the Black Dragons and 3, cheating. If you wanted I could come up with a few more small mishaps of yours. Bye bye chase," she said.

"Fine I still have Donna," he said marching out of the change room and then out of the dojo.

"Kim I am so sorry about what happened," I said.

"No it wasn't your fault," Kim said quietly. "I still hate you for pretending to like me though!" She yelled as she stormed out of the Dojo.

I didn't catch up with her until we were in the parking lot. In the pouring rain.

"Wait, Kim," I yelled while I continued to chase her.

"Leave me alone Jack," Kim said.

Then I caught her arm turned her around and looked into her eyes. "Kim I do love you I never lied to you I will never lie to you," I said.

"I don't believe you," she said as her voice cracked.

I then wrapped my arms around her waist piled her in and kissed her. Then to my surprise she kissed back. When we pulled away I felt happy despite the fact that I still have 39 whole days left to go and who knows what happen over that course of time? I just hope that come 39 days from now she is still beside me.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked. And she nodded. "Dose that mean you will go out with me?" I asked unsure.

She just Kissed me again. "Dose that answer your question?" she asked. Yes I yelled in my head.

0o0o0o0o0o0

So how was it remember 39 day left any thing can happen but one thing I can assure you is this is and always will be a Kick story! Oh PS my main inspiration for this chapter was ferretface98's review but I redid it a bit! Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

I know that I have had a lot of questions but think about it when you first go out with someone are you in love yet? No. You just like each other an there will be obstacles in their way as they go! No offence but that was only day one I can't honestly end it there now can I? Well here is to chapter 7!

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 7 a mysterious text**

Day 2 (38 days left)

I got up early today because I was not going to be late. I was walking to school with Kim today and I am so excited!

There is a knock on the door. Just in time, how dose that girl get ready so fast? I open the door.

"Hey Kimmy," I said. She slapped my arm. "Ouch, what was that for?" I asked.

"How many times do I have to say not to call me that, before you understand that I'm not joking?" She answered.

We decided to walk again today. When we arrived at school everyone seemed to be looking at us.

"Didn't anyone tell them staring was rude?" I asked.

Then Milton appeared behind us and moved in between us.

"I know it's not like no one saw this was coming," he said.

"I know everyone knew it would happen sooner or later," Eddie said walking up to us.

"1 day that is it?" Jerry asked.

"What?" Kim asked.

We all glared at him. Then Eddie saved me.

"Oh! He was just continuing a conversation that we were having! He doesn't understand the whole over night sensation thing," Eddie said nervously.

"No!" Jerry said receiving another elbow to the ribs. "I understand it I just don't believe in it." He said awkwardly.

We all split up to go to our classes.

At lunch...

My phone vibrated while I waited I line for lunch at the cafeteria.

I took it out and looked at it. The person who wrote it was unknown.

-Sure Jack you might have Kim now but that doesn't mean you get to keep her-

It didn't really bother me because I was sure it was just Brody trying to get revenge until I saw the second text.

-Would she still like you if she found out about your little bet?-

Then I stopped breathing. Even if it was Brody how would he know about the bet. Plus I have all of the numbers of the guys who were at the sleepover.

When I sat down at our table I sat between Milton and Kim.

"Hey can we have a guys night tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure," they all said in unison.

"Can I come?" Kim asked innocently.

"Sorry guys night out, but we still have our date the night after that right?" I asked. She couldn't come as much as I wanted her to or she would find out about the bet!

"Of course," she said disappointedly.

"Hey you don't really want to listen to guys talk do you? All you will hear is theses guys talk about girls," I said trying to make her feel better.

"I guess your right," Kim said.

"Hey like you wouldn't talk about girls too!" Jerry complained.

"I wouldn't I have a girl now," I said.

"Hey I have Julie!" Milton said.

"Whatever," I replied.

"Oh so my love life is just a whatever to you now!" Milton said.

"Sorry Milton," I said.

We all left for class. After an excruciating history class and a science class that I slept through half of I was glad to finally be done.

I walked Kim home and gave her a kiss goodbye.

Then I got home and lied down on my bed. My phone vibrated and I had another unknown text.

-I could ruin your life with Kim so do as I ask-

I quickly texted him back.

Jack: I could easily beat you up I'm not scared of you

-Oh but you should be you don't know who I am or where I am and you never will I'm your worst nightmare-

Then everything clicked into place. I couldn't defend myself I was just part of his game.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hey guys how is it going leave a question and I'll answer, and if you leave a suggestion it might even be in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys chapter 8! I would love a few reviews as to what you think! Don't forget you can ask questions! Okay on with the fic! Ps it's my birthday.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 8 the suspects **

****Day 3 (37 days left)

I hear a loud sound I soon recognize as beeping! Oh it's my alarm, for a second I was scared it was my phone. Since last night I have kept my phone turned off, and have not looked at it.

I get ready and then hear a knock on the door, it must be Kim. I walk downstairs and open the door. Standing there was Brody.

"Hey, Jack just wanted to congratulate," he started but was cut off by me slamming the door in her face. He had made out with Donna even though he claimed to care about Kim plus he was going out with Kim at the time! He had me right to be here!

"Leave, now please!" I said through clenched teeth, and he was lucky that he was no longer there face to face with me or my rage just might take over.

Then there was another knock on the door. Just as I opened my mouth to scream at him I saw Kim standing there and Brody nowhere to be seen!

She reached up and put a hand on the side of my face. "Is everything okay? You look stressed, almost like you have seen a ghost," she said and then started giggling.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Did you know that, this is probably the first time I have seen you scared since I met you," she asked as she continued to giggle.

She was wrong I was not scared I was terrified, some one was trying to black mail me and Brody mysterious disappearance, like that was 20 seconds and he was just gone!

Okay my suspect list currently contains 1 name Brody. I can't wait to get the guys opinions this afternoon!

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

I looked down at my watch. "I was thinking that if we don't leave in the next 4 minutes we are going to be late!" I said and her eyes bugged out of her head.

"Then what are we still doing here?" She asked.

I escaped that questioning but I might not be able to do it again. We have got to figure this out!

We got to school and did an annual tray slide down the hall. Eddie won this round. Milton blamed it on some scientific theory that I could not care less about. Kim and I were convinced he cheated. Then Jerry thought he had aliens on his side!

My mathematics class flew by then the science room had a problem with experiments, lets just say that there is a thick layer of dust from the explosion covering half the classroom and if you haven't guessed it was caused by Jerry! Hey I can't complain though I got a free period thanks to him. Then we all sat down at our cafeteria table, with what our school calls 'Edible food' and I call poison.

"So are we still game for guys night?" I asked.

"Of course," Milton said.

Soon school was already over, we walked down to Kim's house and I gave her a kiss goodbye.

When I went home the guys were already there waiting.

We all took seats in my family room.

"So what is so important Jack?" Eddie said. You see when we ask for a guys night it is code for emergency meeting.

I took out my phone and 79 new messages popped up. "This is the problem!" I said and threw the phone at them so they could read all about my newest "friend" and our relationship.

"Oh, this is bad!" "Who is he?" "How can we help?" They all asked.

"First thing is first suspects," said Milton.

"I think it's Brody," I said.

"Okay suspect number 2?" Milton said while writing it all down.

"I don't think Brody is smart enough, my bet is a black dragon someone devious," Eddie said.

"Na, I blame global warming," Jerry said.

"This has nothing to do with greenhouse gasses," Milton said.

"Wait what gasses I'm confused," Jerry said unsurely.

"Guys I have to go home we will see you tomorrow okay? We will look up the number then," Milton said.

0o0o0o0o0o0

I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think ask questions and give suggestions! Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9! I am so excited! And 74 reviews! It feels like just yesterday I was dancing and celebrating 6 reviews (I know I get excited over small things like airplanes and birds but it who I am so deal with it) on with the story.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 9 the unexpected truth**

****Day 4 (36 days left)

The day flew by quickly I was in a rush to meet with the guys after school. I know I should not care if I don't let it get to me he might leave me alone. I can't ignore it though. This person is like my conscience it's super annoying, will never leave you alone and always has its way.

"Can I walk you home?" I asked Kim already knowing the answer.

"No," she said in an obvious tone. What dose she mean no? We always walk home together, even before we started dating.

"What, why?" I asked worried she didn't want to. Really she is the kind of person who would tell me if I was bothering her straight out, right?

"Do you not remember that we have practice at the dojo today?" She asked. Oh! Few it's just practice. To tell you the truth the texts have me so caught up I keep forgetting everything! I forgot about our math test, were I left my lunch money, and which locker was mine. I was pretty upset until Kim came and showed my I was 4 lockers left of mine!

"So will you walk to the Dojo with me?" Kim asked.

"Yeah of course," I said. At least I am not doing something wrong. At least I don't think I am.

When we got to the dojo Kim and I split up into different directions. I went to the guys change rooms and Kim went into the girls.

When I walked into the guys change room I noticed they were all sitting on a bench already ready for practice.

"Hey, Jack do you mind if I tell Rudy?" Jerry asked.

"Guys it's just between us remember," I whisper shouted.

"Umm... Jack why are you whispering?" Milton asked.

"Oh! I felt the moment needed it," I said.

"Come on Jack Rudy is just one person. It won't make a difference," Eddie sided with Jerry.

"So is he okay with me knowing," Rudy asked as he walked into the room.

"Guys!" I said. Why would they do this?

"Sorry," Jerry said quietly.

"No it's okay I guess," I said very unlike myself. I swear thoughts texts are driving me insane.

"Look we told him so that we could have our meeting in here," Milton said.

"What about Kim she could hear us in the hallways," I said worried.

"She is locked in the girls change room," Rudy replied.

"What?" I asked concerned.

"No need to go all protective boyfriend mode Jack. She thinks it is the old locks. And I have a key," he said.

"Jack we found the number earlier," Milton said.

"Well who's is it?" I ask.

"It is the cellphone of a kid in the AV club named Tanner," Milton continued.

0o0o0o0o0o0

So what did you think? I know not very long and pretty much filler but I have had a bad case of writer block. Tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 double digits! In this chapter i try and bring out Kim and Jacks relation ship because i know the romance has been lacking. Any way this day is going to be done in 2 parts so without further a do: part 1 of day 5

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 10 first dates and mysterious cellphones part 1**

****Day 5 (35 days left)

"So his name is Tanner, you know I don't know him so how dose he have my number?" I ask Milton as me and him walk to school. Eddie and Jerry were supposed to come with us but Jerry slept in... Again! Anyway Eddie is over at Jerry's place trying to convince him to go to school today.

"There are things like the Internet you know, or he could have even used this thing called the phone book," Milton says making fun of me. Then he try's (and fail's) to stifle a giggle.

"Come on Milton this is serious however it can wait I am almost at Kim's and I want to be with her alone," I said.

"Okay could have just said so," Milton said defensively.

I walk up to Kim's front door and take a deep breath, I wrap umy knuckles on the door in my typical pattern.

"Hey Jack," she said smiling. I automatically smile huge too because she dose that to me.

"Look Jack I have something to ask you," she says.

"Me too," I say.

"You first," she says awkwardly. I decide to go first because I know it will be easier for her.

"Do you want to go to a restaurant with me tonight?" I ask a little faster than I usually talk. She lets out a sigh.

"Yes! I just wanted to ask you why you seemed to be avoiding me after School, I was scared you didn't want to go out with me anymore," she said awkwardly again. It is kind of nice I am the only person she is eve shy with and it's nice. A blush creeps onto her cheeks, it always dose when she is embarrassed and I kiss her cheek.

"Oh, Kim I would never break up with you," I say.

"What if you were being blackmailed?" Kim asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Wait, how..." I was interrupted by her laughter.

"I was kidding!" She said. I laughed with her.

"Your face! It was as if you were actually getting blackmailed!" She continued laughing. "You aren't getting blackmailed right?" She asked seriously.

"Of course not Kimmy," I say in a babying voice.

"Hey! Don't call me that! So where are we going?" She asked.

"I got reservations at some fancy restaurant," I say nonchalantly.

"Wait do you mean?" She starts.

"Rachelle's that fancy shmancy place down on Mainstreet, then yes," I finish for her. She wraps he arms around me.

"I can't believe you I thought you only ate at circus burger," she said jokingly.

"I decided to try something new," I said.

"Umm... Sweetly your going to be late for school," Kim's mom tells her walking up to the door way. Then I looked down at my watch, what I have been here for a half hour! Wow! Time really dose fly I guess.

We ran to school and only ended up being 5 minutes late and still beat Jerry an Eddie by 20 minutes. Apparently Jerry was not in a good mood this morning.

-after first period (just the boys)-

We had been looking for Tanner everywhere but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Hey guys! I was just wondering if you have seen a laptop cable anywhere?" An unfamiliar voice spoke behind us.

Standing there was a short nerdy looking kid with blue eyes and dirty blonde short hair.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you around before," I asked curiously.

"My name is Tanner Chase," he said giddily.

"That's him," Milton whispered.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Tanner asked Milton.

"No," I finished for Milton. "Why have you been blackmailing me?" I asked.

"I never blackmailed you," Tanner said confused.

"Then how come I have been getting texts from your phone?" I asked.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said showing him the texts.

"Oh this is my old cellphone someone stole it! I have had a new cellphone for the past 2 months," he said honestly and the tone in his voice told me he was not lying he even took out his new phone to prove it to me. Then of course Milton noticed to make apparently its the technology of the future. I don't know I don't understand Milton when he goes full on Milton mode.

"I might be able to help you though, because it dose have a GPS built into it," he said. "Come to my place after school tomorrow and I might be able to help you find it," he finished grinning as if he had won a Nobel prize.

After school I got dressed up into a black button up shirt and dark jeans. I didn't feel like myself, but if I wore my normal close to Rachelle's I would be come a laughing stock, then I would have to listen to snotty annoying people laugh too. You see they laugh different than us we more laugh: Ha Ha Ha, and they laugh: Har Har Har there is a difference okay trust me. This place is so fancy my dad is even making me wear his expensive Cologne. Now I smell like my Dad! I don't want to smell like him it makes me feel old.

I get sit next to the door to excited to do anything else! Then I hear I knock on the door, when I open it I am stunned into silence.

Kim was standing in front of me I a dark purple dress that was basically plum. It had a sweetheart neck line and a band in the centre that wrapped around her small waist. It had a flowing knee length skirt and on top she was wearing a cardigan and she looked like she was freezing, on her feet she wore black flats. She made me look like I was enjoying casual Friday where as she was a... To tell you the truth to me there were no words to describe the way that she looked to me.

I could say she looked stunning, beautiful, or breathtaking but non of that would matter because, she was so much more than just 1 word or even 2 she was thousands of words, that when separated were just that, words but when they were put together what they created what could only be called one thing, Kim as herself the way she is meant to be. The way she wanted to be, not what anyone else wanted her to be.

"So are you ready to go?" She asked me with a hint of a smile pulling at the corner of her mouth.

"Yeah, you do know we are walking right?" I asked her.

"Of course I do," she stated confused.

"Aren't you going to be cold it's winter and its currently snowing!" I said worried.

"I will be just fine," she said. "The question is will you?" She asked challenging me.

"I know I will," I said and with that we were on our way.

0o0o0o0o0o0

thanks for reading please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
